When a jet-powered aircraft lands, the aircraft brakes, various aerodynamic drag sources (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.), and, in many instances, aircraft thrust reversers, are used to slow the aircraft down in the desired amount of runway distance. Once the aircraft is sufficiently slowed, and is taxiing from the runway toward its ground destination, the aircraft brakes are used slow the aircraft, and bring it to a stop at its final ground destination.
Presently, many aircraft brake systems include a plurality of hydraulic, pneumatic, or electromechanical actuators, and a plurality of wheel mounted brakes. The brakes in many aircraft are implemented as multi-disk brakes, which include a plurality of stator disks and rotor disks. The stator disks and rotor disks may be alternately splined to a torque tube or wheel rim, and disposed parallel to one another, to form a brake disk packet. The actuators, in response to an appropriate pilot-initiated command, move between an engage position and a disengage position. In the engage position, the actuators each engage the brake disk packet, moving the brake disks into engagement with one another, to thereby generate the desired braking force.
As may be appreciated, when the brake actuators engage the brake disk packet, the frictional forces may generate relatively high temperatures in the brake disk packet, especially during aircraft landing. Moreover, after the aircraft lands and then taxis to its ground destination, the actuators may continuously engage the brake disk packet, which may remain at the relatively high temperature for a relatively long period of time. Some actuator components may not be able to withstand the relatively high temperature. Thus, a portion of the actuator may need to be thermally insulated from the relatively hot brake disk packet.
In addition to the above-noted thermal considerations, the actuators may also need to compensate for undesirable structural stresses. For example, during a braking cycle, the actuators may experience relatively large tangential movements due to the structural flexing and subsequent backlash associated with application of the brake force and the concomitant stopping or slowing of the aircraft. These tangential movements may not coincide with the direction in which the braking force being applied, and may result in deterioration and/or damage to the actuator, one or more of its components, and/or one or more other braking system components.
Hence, there is a need for a device, which may be used in an aircraft brake system, that addresses one or more of the above-noted drawbacks/considerations. Namely, a device that can thermally insulate an aircraft brake system actuator, or at least portions thereof, from the relatively high temperatures associated with brake system operations, and/or a device that can compensate brake system actuators for the tangential movements that may occur during the brake cycle of an aircraft brake actuation system. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.